1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible luggage trolley.
2. Description of the Related Art
Luggage is a necessity for traveling and touring. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,127,664; 5,308,103; 5,351,984; and 6,367,743 all disclose collapsible luggage trolley in which the mechanisms therefor are all mounted in the tubes thereof. The present invention is intended to provide a different design in this regard.